Blind the Thief
by Fish Knight
Summary: My first fanfiction... Not very good, But I'll try to improve it later. Anyway, this story covers a few unexplained and undetailed events before A Link to the Past. It's centered around Blind, that annoying boss of the fourth dungeon. I hope you like it,
1. Chapter 1

Many years before Gannondorf ever invaded the Golden Land, there was a thief in Kakariko named Blind. He was the terror of the land, and practically controlled the town. Even the king was too afraid of him to have him arrested.  
Back then Blind was a normal person. He was already corrupt with evil, but certainly not stronger than anyone else was. He spent much of his time in his modest home, most of it underground, for he hated the light. He rarely ventured outside, but rarely needed to by this time because he could send members of his gang to do his work for him. He thrived within the community for many years. But evil was spreading across the land from the Tower of Hera on Death Mountain, and it wasn't long before Blind was drawn to it.  
  
Late one evening, Blind left his comfortable home to journey to the mountain. He left without a word and traveled north toward the passage to the mountain.  
As he drew nearer, he found that some people were actually leaving the area. He overheard a conversation between two of them.  
"I never thought monsters would be aggressive in this area," one said.  
"It'll pass, eventually. It's happened before. And if it doesn't, the king will send some of his knights up there to thin the tektite population a bit," said the other.  
"But the knights haven't exactly been doing their job. And the king has been acting quite different than usual. His mind seems elsewhere."  
Blind continued walking up onto the mountain. A chilling breeze blew down from the top, as if to warn all who dared climb to the top. Blind climbed higher, his curiosity getting the better of him. But before he even got within site of the Tower, a man appearing to be from the desert stopped him.  
"I knew you would come, Blind," he said.  
Blind glared at him. "Who are you, and how do you know me?"  
The man smiled evilly. "I am Gannondorf, king of the thieves. And I have been searching for other thieves to join with me."  
Blind arched an eyebrow. "Never heard of you. What makes you think you're better than me?"  
"Because I know something that might interest you. In an unknown place there is a gate to a realm wherein lies a source of unlimited power. All I need is someone to help me. Join with me and we could rule all of Hyrule, and no one could stop us!"  
Blind seemed interested by this. "But why would I help you find this place? I could take it for myself. You would not be able to stop me."  
"That is where you are wrong, my friend." With a quick turn, Gannondorf turned and with a quick incantation, fired a burst of flame at an approaching tektite. "If you leave me now, you will die. If you stay and aid my plan, you can have any part of Hyrule you desire."  
"Then it's a deal." Blind wondered what this source of power was... But it wouldn't matter. He would likely be able to steal it later anyway.  
"Excellent. No one knows this yet, but I have been secretly manipulating the king through my Agahnim's trusted position within the castle. It will only be a matter of time before I can rid myself of him and open the gate to the land of gold. Return to your home and await my command. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I figured I should make another chapter of this, but with my work ethic don't expect new chapters to come frequently. You see, I don't actually have a work ethic... Anyway, on with the story.  
  
  
Unbeknownst to Blind, Ganon had been building power in the golden land for years. It had become the Dark World, and its evil power was growing by the day. All that remained was to open a gate to Hyrule. He hadn't actually appeared to Blind, but had used his evil influence to send a representation of himself as a messenger. But soon there would be no need to remain in the Dark World...  
  
Blind had received his orders. It was simple enough. He had to create a threat so great that the king would leave the land. That wouldn't be too hard. He had hired the best assassin available and sent him out with a simple task of his own.  
  
The assassin could see the king clearly through his spot near an open window. He was speaking with his daughter Zelda. This would be perfect.  
"Daddy... I know you trust Agahnim, but doesn't he seem to be acting strange?" she asked.  
"How he acts is not important. He has our best interests in mind, and will serve me loyally. And that can't be said about half the people in Hyrule now days," replied the king.  
Suddenly there was an arrow fired from the window. It shot straight into the wall, dangerously close to the king. They looked over just in time to see the assassin leap from in front of the window. Neither of them spoke or moved for a minute, but guards that had been near were already running outside. Someone behind them spoke suddenly.  
"It is as I have said. The people are losing faith. They cannot be calmed by simple words of comfort. Something must be done." It was Agahnim.  
Zelda spoke up angrily. "Daddy, don't listen to him! The people love you!"  
The king sighed and looked down to his daughter. "Zelda, you may find this hard, but even though you love me, not everyone else feels the same way, people think I have caused all the evil in the land."  
"But..." her voice trailed off. She knew Agahnim was leading her father astray, but her father was not willing to believe his trusted advisor would do him wrong.  
"I may have a solution," said Agahnim, "You could leave Hyrule for a short time, just until things cool down. When you return, all will be well."  
"I can't leave my people when they need me the most. I'm sure that would make them more upset, if nothing else," protested the king.  
"I hate to say it, but I think Agahnim is right. If you left for a while, it might be a nice change. The people like having the captain of the guard as a leader for a while. They like him," said Zelda. She knew her father shouldn't leave, but Agahnim would convince him to eventually, and if she could convince him not to leave Agahnim in charge things might work out. The captain of the guard didn't trust Agahnim nearly as much as the king did.  
"The captain of the guard is far too hasty when making decisions. I will leave for a short time, but I will leave Agahnim in charge." 


End file.
